


lakko part two (ig i dont know what to call it)

by Childishtoon



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Character(s), Shower Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, not my OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childishtoon/pseuds/Childishtoon
Summary: lakkos back everyone's favorite or wakko personally wakko is my favorite but that's besides the point. again lakko is not my OC he is Animaniac100 OC so credit to him for lakko. this was fun to write.
Relationships: Lakko Warner/dot Warner
Comments: 18
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lakkos back everyone's favorite or wakko personally wakko is my favorite but that's besides the point. again lakko is not my OC he is Animaniac100 OC so credit to him for lakko. this was fun to write.

it was another normal day for the warners in the water tower or what was "normal' for the warners. dot and lakko were on the rollercoaster riding it around the tower, wakko was in the kitchen trying to bake something that included cake, pizza, pancakes, wings, chicken, turkey, and ham trying to make some sort or creation or something. yakko was the only one who wasn't doing anything sitting on the couch on his phone while watching tv.

dot and lakko were reaching the highest point of the coaster and lakko was pretty nervous, he couldn't believe dot managed to talk him into getting him to go on the rollercoaster lakko wasn't the biggest fan of coasters, he had a tiny case of Acrophobia. dot looked over to lak and could see how hard he was holding on to the bar and he was shaking.

"lil bro?" 

"uhh y-yea" lak looked over to dot

"Here hold my hand" she reached over grabbing onto to one of lakkos hands. lak tried not to squeeze as hard but he couldn't really help it, they were pretty high up.

they reached the top where the cart stopped for a second and.... drop they plummeted, dot one hand up smiling and yelling while lakko was screaming in terror. luckily the drop was the last part of the rollercoaster and it lead right back into the tower.

meanwhile back in the tower wakko had finished putting all the dishes together into one huge plate now all he needed to do was put in the oven. he shoved it in and put it to 350 degrees. not even 5 mins into cooking and the oven started to make beeping noises.

"wakko what's that beeping?" yakko asked still looking down on his phone. 

"uhhh its umm... nothing yak" wakko started to panic trying to turn the oven off but not getting anywhere at all. 

dot and lakko were entering the tower the rollercoaster finally being over. the cart came to a stop at the end of the track. dot hopped out exited "we should go again!" lakko carefully climbed out his legs a bit shaky "ehhh maybe another day sis" 

*beep.... beep... BEEP...* 

"aww come on lak one more time" dot pleaded wanting to go again. 

"I dont kno- wait what's that beeping?" both dot and lak looked to the source where wakko was prancingly trying to turn it off as the beeping was getting louder and the oven was growing.

"GET DOWN" wakko shouted running to jumping over the couch landing on yakkos lap. "what th-" 

*BOOM* the oven exploded the food exploding all over the place. the entire kitchen and living room full of food chunks and dot and lakko covered in food as well. yakko and wakko slowly peaking over the couch only their heads showing. a disaster, pizza on the walls, turkey pieces and wings on the ground. a piece of cake landing on top of yakkos head that wakko ate off of him.

dot and lakko wiped their faces off, "WAKKO!!!" they both yelled looking at a nervous wakko smiling with his tounge out trying to look cute and innocent which he was but they were still angry. 

"look at us wakko! do i look cute?!" dot angrily spoke

"is that rhetorical?" 

dot was pissed she was about to get ready to whack wakko with her mallet but stopped by lak holding her back. 

yakko intervened "calm down sis, you and lakko go clean up and wakko will clean up the tower." 

"what! why do i have to clean?!" wakko whined looking at yakko with puppy eyes. 

"because you made the mess now you'll clean it up" handing wakko a broom and mop. wakko putting his head down whining not wanting to clean up such a big mess. 

"how about if you clean everything up I'll give you a treat" yakko smirked lifting wakkos chin up kissing his forehead 

*humph* "pervert" wakko whispered and headed to the kitchen to start to clean. 

meanwhile dot and lakko headed to their room to get new change of cloths lakko getting a new sweater and underwear and dot as well but getting a skirt. "I'll get in the shower first sis." lakko said heading to the bathroom. 

"wait! how come you get to shower first?" 

"because you take longer than i do. ill be quick anyways." lakko said before closing the door. he took off his sweater full of turkey and pizza stains. he started adjusting the water to the perfect temperature for himself. 

nice and warm but hot enough so the water feels like its somewhat stinging when it hits your back. a few seconds and he got it just right. the water hitting the top of his head feeling it go down his back hitting the floor. lakko liked taking showers unlike his older brother wakko who rarely showered, mainly had to be bathed by force by yakko. 

lakko was in the middle of putting soap on his head when the shower curtains was opened by Dot. 

"AHH... i mean what the heck, what are you doing?" lakko tried to cover himself, didn't really matter since dot had already seen him naked before. 

"I got impatient so i decided to join you" dot pushed lakko away from the water and started to shower. 

at first everything was normal except for lakko constantly eyeing dot up and down, her cute butt sticking out and her cute face was all lakko could think of. lakko was beginning to get hard and dot took notice. 

"like what you see huh... pervert?" dot bent over a little bit and started to wave her ass to lakko. 

"uhhhhh... yes" lakko was completely turning red. 

dot walked over behind lakko and started to gently stroke lakko making him start to leak precum, licking his cheek and whispering "you wouldn't last 5 mins" 

lakko brought back to reality from what she said, "huh i wouldn't last, your the first to cum whenever we do it" 

"Actually your the one who usually finishes first" dot remarked. 

" wanna bet on that" lakko smirked knowing he could probably win. 

"fine loser does whatever winner says" dot put her hand out and they shook on it. 

as soon as they stopped shaking hands dot threw herself on lakko attaching her lips onto his, she tried fighting lak tounge for dominance over his mouth but failed having lakkos tounge explore her mouth. dot could feel lakkos dick rub against her stomach. lakkos hands made their way down her back all the way to her ass where he suddenly grabbed it making dot yelp. 

dot pulled away from the kiss a string of saliva following her, she turned around bending over hands on the wall "come fuck your little slut" 

lakko positioned himself at dots entrance and started to tease at her rubbing his dick on her pussy making dot let out little moans. "Mmm stop teasing lak" 

"sorry i just love teasing you because i love seeing how much you want me" 

lakko quickly positioned himself the water constantly hitting his back, he grabbed onto dots hips and pushed all the way into dot. "ffuhh..." dot quickly bit her lip to hold in her moans. lakko started with a slow pace hitting dots g spot every time "Mhmmm your so warm"

lakko wrapped his arms around dots body, bit down on dots neck and started to speed up adding more strength with every thrust. with one hand he reached down and started rubbing her clit. "no f~fair l~mm~ak" lakko knew how to make dot feel even better and he desperately wanted to win to get back at her for making her go on the roller coaster. "what was that speak up my cum slut"

before dot could speak lak pushed her against the wall and turned her head around and started to kiss her, with every thrust a slap and dot continued to moan in lakkos mouth. lak pulled away from dot letting her catch a break for a second, 

he turned the water off he walked to dot grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up. dot wrapped her arms and legs around lak, he kissed her slowly dropping her down on his dick. "i love the way you fuck me" Dot knew lakko loved when she talked dirty since she could feel him twitch and grow slightly bigger. 

dot was starting to get closer to finishing, lakkos dick felt so good, but lakko was starting to get close as well. his thrusts were starting to get sloppy so he stared to bounce dot up on him not having to buck as much. "such cute view" in front of him dot a moaning mess not being able to speak correctly "NGH I~I MHMM k~ki..." lak could tell what she was trying to say. he pushed his lips on hers deepening the kiss, dot occasionally biting his lip. 

lakko was getting tired he was getting closer, he was trying to hold it back wanting dot to lose and dot was too desperately biting her lip to make herself not finish first, he dropped dot all the way down one last time and... 

"Mmmmm" both in unison came at the same time making it a tie. lakko slowly sat down putting dot down gently, cum flowing out of dot. 

he pulled dot into a hug setting her onto his shoulder "guess it was a tie huh" 

"maybe we can have a tie breaker tomorrow." 

"you wanna fuck me again huh?" 

lakko turned on the water again to clean up the mess they made. they cleaned up, got out and dried themselves and changed. they headed out to the living room. everything was clean and back to normal 

they found yakko and wakko cuddling on the couch watching tv. they went to join them and cuddle.


	2. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

Okay so imma put this on hold for a while idk how long could be like 1 week or maybe 3 days or sumthing idk. I’m having some family issues and it’s rly serious, also I’m having some personal love problems. I hope y’all understand and I will continue to write after everything settles down. I won’t be long I promise 😋

I love y’all Perverts❤️


	3. I’m back?!....

Well I’m back uhhhh the family problems have been “resolved...” My problems well there still here have been for a long time ig they were just getting worse or sumthing like my mental health and all that.... but they’ve gotten better or maybe The Whole lying to myself that I’m fine is working... idk... I get depressed or sad or whatever pretty easily so it’s normal for this to happen. Buttttt 

I did allot of thinking ofc abt my writing but I’m still unsure I want to continue to keep writing stories and stuff there fun, you guys seem to like them a lot. Buttttttt but yk but 

I don’t know if I should, I want to and I’ve also been thinking of writing on Wattpad if y’all know wat that is. Like do I write here on archive or Wattpad or both bcz there’s other stories I wanna write like one that I’ve wanted to is a zoophobia fanfic abt jack x zill if y’all know wat that is. Y’all could search it up if y’all don’t. Or just write random stories that I come up with since y’all seem to like my story telling and writing

Also thank you guys or girls watever y’all are for the support and understanding my situation. Seeing it rly helped me out a lot. 😋 but I would rly like to hear wat y’all have to say abt this good or bad.  
;)

Just no death threats plz


	4. New book

Okay so I haven’t been on archive da. But I’ve been writing on Wattpad a new story. So what I’ll probably do is finish that story over there and then come back and write another story here and sorta switch between the two ig ^^

If anyone wants to go read the other book on Wattpad it’s called Safe Haven and my username is   
ChildishFox 

Although if you haven’t read zoophobia the original webcomic you might be confused on it, but I do suggest to go read the webcomic it’s pretty good 😋.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to include everything in this so i hope you enjoy also this is the first chapter out of 2 or 3 depends how i'm feeling.


End file.
